Harry Potter and Pegasus Knight
by Surya Tanamas H
Summary: All our hero and heroin finally defeat their most teribble enemy "Lord Voldemort", and as the situation become peacefull, they start their own family. Harry Potter with Ginevra Weasley and Ronald Weasley with Hermoine Granger. But some where with in magic world was preparing something teribble...
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter already married with Ginevra Weasley. And after a year and half, Ginny give Harry their first son, and Harry named his son "James Sirius Potter". Ron already married Hermione too at nearly same time, just diferent some month after Harry and Ginny. But their not so lucky, even after a year past, Hermione dont sign to be pregnant._

 **Harry's House**

"Da...daayy" said little boy names James Potter, while still in his mom hand.

"Okay James, eat a lot and grow fast. Daddy want to working now" said Harry Potter as he kiss his son forehead softly. "Don't be naughty with your mom.."

"Good bye Daddy..." said Ginny as she shake his son hand.

"Take care your self Ginny, I am going now.." said Harry as he romanticly kissed Ginny forehead.

"You to Harry, be carefully we are waiting you home.." said Ginny as she looking her husband leaving their home to his workplace.

After Harry disappear within road, Ginny taking James inside. James still so young, he just one year old now. Ginny re-prepare food for James and feed hin carefully. While being feed by his mom, James happily jumping inside his chair.

 **Ron's House**

"Ronnie, we will late now" said Hermione as Ron still in his room.

"Okay Monnie, I am here. Can we go now ?" said Ron as he appear and walking close to his wife.

"You always like this, you can make me late.." said Hermione as she place angry face upon Ron.

"Monnie, you look so pretty when angry like that" teased Ron while romanticly kissing Hermione.

"You always like that, Ronnie" said Hermione as she softly punch Ron for romanticly kissed her in time like this.

After a second or two joking, Ron and Hermione ready to work. Ron driving his car into their workplace.

Harry and Ron work on Auror Office as New Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, welcome all Battle of Hogwart's veteran to join Auror Office. While Ginny Potter leaving his job when pregnant with her first son "James Jr". Hermione working in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Hueww..." Hermione close her mouth with her hand as she feel unconfortable.

Hermione quickly rush into rest room, while one of staff looking at her, and follow her step.

"Huewwkk.. huewwkk.." Hermione vomitted.

"Monnie, are you okay ?" one of staff named Hanny asking.

"I don't know, I feel so nauseous now.." Hermione answered.

"Maybe we must go to St Mungo.." said Hanny.

St Mungo Hospital

"Monnie.. ohh.. sweatheart" said Madam Pomfrey.

"What happen to me ?" Hermione asking.

"You are very well at all, Monnie" Madam Pomfrey answering.

Hermione confusing with Madam Pomfrey answered, while standing from hospital bed.

"You are pregnant, Monnie" Madam Pomfrey said as she touch Hermione's belly.

"Are you sure, Maddam ?" Hermione asking as she still shocked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. Hermione very happy to hear that, she hugged Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay Monnie, I know you will be so happy. I will give your pregnancy book so you will know much and from now dont be so tired at all."

Hermione release her hug, as she recieving a book from Madam Pomfrey, before leaving St Mungo Hospital.

"Ronnie..." Hermione said as she keep smiling at her husband.

Ron keep driving into their home, while still looking at Hermione, that smiling from leaving her workplace. After arrived at there house, Ron stopped his car and looking at Hermione.

"Monnie, what happen to you ?" Ron asking as he romanticly rubbed on Hermione's hair.

"Ron, I have a great news for us." Hermione said to Ron as she walk out from their car.

Ron still waiting and following Hermione inside. After closing their door, Hermione still silent looking at Ron, with her nice smile.

"Monnie, please tell me, what news ?" Ron asking as he hold Hermione's hand.

"I am ..." Hermione said as she keep looking at Ron. "PREGNANT" she continue.

Ron shocked to hear that and quickly hugged Hermione. Hermione placing her hand over her body to hold Ron hug. After a while, Ron start relaxing at relasing his hugged, but Hermione quickly round her hand over Ron.

"I am so happy to hear that, Monnie. You are pregnanttt..." Ron said as he give Hermione romantic kiss.

"Yes Ron, I am pregnant.." Hermione reply as she replying Ron kissed.

They both so happy to know that and they enjoying that moment. Both Ron and Hermione, kissing each other. After a while, Ron end his kiss and looking happily at Hermione as smiling happily too at Ron.

Hermione move slightly as Ron's tickling her waist, she nood after softly hiting Ron. After that, they move to bedroom together, with Ron still embracing Hermione.

Arriving at their bedroom, Hermione round her hand over Ron as Ron guide her to their bed and start placing her on bed. After lowering Hermione on bed, Ron start kissing his wife again as they start having sex to celebrate Hermione's pregnancy.

"Monnie, you must eat a lot now.." Ron said as he feed breakfast to Hermione.

Hermione smiling as she recieve food feed by Ron. Ron already change, he show his caress over Hermione. Before Hermione's pregnancy, Ron rarely feed Hermione with food. Today without request or something, Ron several feed Hermione with their breakfast.

"Ronnie, stop feeding me, I am feel full now.." Hermione complain as she place cute face over Ron.

"Once more, Monnie. It's for our baby.." Ron replied as he keep try feeding Hermione.

Hermione receive last feed from Ron as she tried relaxing on her chair, she never feel as full as now. Ron smiling looking at Hermione, then he closer to her. Hermione struggle to stand up, while Ron looking at her and quickly helping his wife to stand up.

"Ronnie, please don't feed me a lot like that again !" Hermione requesting as she still try to stand up correctly.

"Sorry Monnie, look like I feed you really a lot. It's all for our baby." Ron reply as he keep guard on Hermione.

After helping Hermione get in their car, Ron back into his house to take Hermione's bag and put in into their car, then he get in into their car.

"Are you better now, Monnie ?" Ron asking as he place hand over Hermione's belly.

"I am better now, Ronnie. Thanks.." Hermione answered as she kissing Ron and place hand over Ron's hand on her belly.

"Are we ready to work now ?" Ron asking as he rubbed Hermione's belly.

Hermione nodded as she smilling over Ron. She never fell so happily like this before. Her pregnancy change Ron at all, he so care about Hermione. Then Ron started his car and they continue their live as usually, with now Hermione already pregnant..


	2. Chapter 2

**Auror Office**

"Ron, we recieve several report that maybe one death eater still alive.." Harry said.

"Yeah Harry, all this report simply same, being attack by same method and spell. This spell only be learned by Death Eater." Ron replied.

"How about if we make team to investigate this case !?" Harry replied.

"But we need permission for doing investigation..." Ron worried.

"We can make a small investigation first, to get more prove about this person.." Harry replied.

"Okay Harry, we will settle this tomorow." Ron agree..

"And one more, Will you bring Hermione to our house for dinner this night, Ron ?"

"Off course, Harry don't worry, we will be there.."

"Is Monnie will come here ?" Ginny asking to Harry.

"Don't worry Ginny, Ron already told me, they will come" Harry answering as he softly rubbed Ginny upper hand.

Ginny smiling while she holding James. Harry sitting beside her,


End file.
